Fresh Start
by Mistress Reigns
Summary: Wade and Heath are both keeping secrets from the other. But when their first shared dinner at Heath's house brings those secrets to light and forces them to confront them, will it end up breaking them apart? Or will it simply bring them even closer together?
1. Chapter One

_**I Don't Know What You're Expecting Of Me**_

Wade Barrett has never been the kind of man who becomes easily nervous in situations whether it was facing down an opponent twice his size—hardly an issue anymore—or dealing with one of the higher-ups in the company. Even moments ago, when some psycho old woman in a beaten-up car cut him off in traffic and almost _killed_ him, he was fine. He faces down tough situations with a level head because facing them down in any other way is impossible; his way works perfectly and has given him the strength to easily deal with situations several times. Changing his style now seems like jinxing himself, but he can't face this the way he used to.

Heath isn't an opponent, his boss, or an unstable driver. No, Heath is his boyfriend, and this is the first time Wade has been invited to Heath's house, his _home_, for dinner.

His palms are sweating and his heart rate is up. Unable to stop himself, he adjusts his tie and wonders what idiot came up with the idea of men wearing decorative nooses in order to look nice. The other hand might rake through his carefully combed hair if it wasn't weight down by wine.

Yeah, all he needs tonight is booze so he can lose track of his inhibitions. Fabulous.

But this is Heath; his little ginger partner in Nexus has been on his mind from the moment they first met, and it was only a matter of weeks before Wade swallowed his uncertainty and asked Heath out. Seemed like a good idea at the time, and Heath went with it. That meant something.

How they have lasted this long, Wade has no idea. He does, actually; he's been keeping his urges in track and making sure not to push the idea of _anything_ onto the younger man. His tastes might not be traditional, in a sense, and he knows that some people become quickly unsettled or upset when they find out what kind of games he likes to play when the bedroom door is closed.

Not that he waves it in the faces of former lovers he thought might not enjoy it; he only ever mentioned it to those who seemed inclined to like something else. Some people have taken it badly, which is to be expected, and the last thing he wants to do is push Heath away by making a dangerous insinuation. Besides, if Heath wants it... Well, Wade can provide it.

He scans the neatly manicured lawn and the quaint little house, smiling to himself as he starts up the driveway to the front porch. A little path breaks off from the driveway to the front steps, smooth flat stones set into concrete. It's so quiet and quaint, not at all like the quirky little ginger he has come to know so well, but he knows better than to make assumptions based solely on appearances. Maybe Heath just happens to be a little hyperactive but likes the soothing little home he's created for himself; either way, Wade has no doubt he's going to love being here with him and trying desperately to not fuck anything up. He wants to make this work, and making this work involves watching his mouth. Hopefully, Heath doesn't plan on taking them upstairs to the bedroom for anything but sleeping because Wade will have to say no. And that will hurt.

Sighing softly, he shakes the thoughts out of his head and sets his feet on the path, following it through the grass to the front porch. Whatever happens is going to happen, and eventually he and Heath are going to have the conversation he wants so badly to avoid. Much as he loves Heath, he knows he can't just rush into intimacy with him and has done his best to draw things out and make the actual dating aspect of their relationship last. They spend so much time together at work alone, and he loves every minute of it. Even if Nexus goes nowhere—and Wade is expecting that like all stables, it will eventually fall apart—he'll still have Heath to call his own and that small reality makes a smile rise to his face, chasing the rest of the negativity away.

When he steps onto the front porch, he has to smile at the sight of the white wicker furniture with the bright yellow cushions padding them; he'll bet what money he has that they are new. Heath has a thing for Nexus yellow, always makes jokes about it or tosses more yellow items into his dressing room when he gets a chance. More often than not, Wade has opened his locker and found some sort of yellow garment hanging inside. How Heath continues to pick the locks, he has no idea. It started off with different scarves, and Wade kept them with the intention of using them on his little ginger one day. Assuming Heath enjoys what he does.

"I see you're admiring my cushions." At the sound of the voice, Wade jerks his head up and a broad smile stretches across his face at the sight of Heath in the doorway; how he missed the door opening, he doesn't know. "I found those and it made me think of us, so I grabbed them. Think it looks nice with the white, you know?" Heath bites down on the corner of his lips, and Wade laughs softly before nodding and holding an arm out to him.

The moment Heath steps closer to him, Wade closes his eyes just to enjoy having the younger man close to him. He picks up the subtle scent of either cologne or aftershave, probably the latter considering Heath keeps himself pretty clean shaven, and it makes him smell edible. The moment their embrace breaks, he opens his eyes and looks his boyfriend up and down, whistling softly at how the simple, classic attire works for him. Black dress pants and a white button-up never looked so good on a man before, and the stark colors only make the bright orange of his hair that much more noticeable. That hair drives him insane in the worst ways; he never really had any preference for hair color, but Heath plays with his hair all the time back in the locker room and spends at least half an hour brushing it out all while Wade just wanted to touch.

Now he can touch and does so, sifting his fingers through the silky soft strands to tug them back behind Heath's ears. Very few people can pull off the bright, vivid color, but Heath does it perfectly and the same autumn shade of his eyelashes complements those big brown eyes that just draw Wade in. Heath has a habit of making puppy eyes at him when he wants something, and how can Wade even begin to refuse those eyes? He can't; it's one of the many things he has to learn to cope with. Which considering how pretty they are, that's not much of a problem.

"Yeah. Cute. And you look... Beautiful." Wade cups the back of his neck, draws him closer.

Another little oddity he's learned about Heath in the time they've been together; his lips are softer than they look and he gives into every kiss without a fight. As soon as Wade nudges his lips apart, Heath presses closer to him and yields, curling his tongue around Wade's in welcome as his fingers fist in the fabric of Wade's jacket. He's sweet and soft as he curls against Wade's chest, almost huddling against him and it brings out that inner desire to truly make him helpless. _No. Bad._ It doesn't help that Heath is so willing and warm, and it takes a genuine effort to pull away from him. This is hardly fair, but what else can he do? He can't risk scaring Heath away.

Heath giggles and licks his lips, and Wade's heart flip-flops. "You look pretty sharp yourself."

"Thanks. You smell delicious." He leans in, nuzzles just under Heath's jaw. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. I hate it when you have to go back home to sort out your stuff. I can't wait 'til you can live here all the time. With me." Heath flashes him a grin, and Wade returns it eagerly; the plan is to live with Heath once he has his immigration issues dealt with, and he honestly cannot wait to wake up to this pretty face. "Come on. I want to show you the house."

Wade nods and laces his fingers with Heath, not surprised when his little ginger tugs him toward the door. "Absolutely. I'm excited to finally see your place in person."

Heath nearly drags him through the front door, and Wade is immediately assaulted by the scent of food that makes his mouth water. It hardly surprises him that the food smells so good; he bets Heath can perform just as well in the kitchen as he can in the ring. Curiously, he scans the inside of the living room and isn't surprised to find it sort of peaceful, done in earthen tones that will be soothing to come home to. He can just imagine curling up with Heath on the couch, maybe with Heath sitting in his lap, just stroking his fingers through Heath's hair at the end of the day. When Heath holds his hand out, Wade surrenders the bottle of wine and loses Heath for a moment as he drifts down the hall. Minutes later, he returns and takes up Wade's hand again.

"Pretty obvious, but this is the living room." Heath gestures around, and Wade smiles and nods.

"It's very nice. I like it a lot, actually." He strokes his thumb over the backs of Heath's knuckles before lifting his hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. "Can't wait to come home here."

Heath bites down on his lip when he smiles and bumps his shoulder lightly against Wade's. "Good. I mean, I'm glad you like it since it's home. Um, let me think—"

Wade glances down the hall, eyes landing on one of the doors, and he tugs Heath toward it. "Is this the downstairs bathroom? Why don't you show—"

"What? Oh. Oh, wait, no!" Heath slaps a hand on the door just as Wade wraps a hand around the handle and twists, firmly shutting it back. "No, this room is still being worked on. I'm re-modeling it, but I'll show you what it looks like when it's done. Okay?"

"You can show me now, love. I don't have a problem with the room being in progress." He tightens his hold on the doorknob, but Heath simply shakes his head and pushes the door shut.

When Wade frowns, Heath sighs and pries his fingers away from the doorknob. "Just it's messy and I don't really want to knock anything over, you know? I'll show you when it's done."

"All right. When it's done." Wade twines his fingers with Heath's so he's holding both of his boyfriend's hands, leaning forward to brush a kiss across his lips again. _A room in progress? Unlikely._ But he doesn't want to push it. He'll check it out some himself later on. "Come on. Let's have some of that delicious food I can smell. You must be an excellent cook."

"My mom taught me some stuff. Nothing special." Heath shrugs, but his eyes light up anyway.

Wade scoffs and lets Heath lead him into the kitchen, making a mental note to check out that room a little later on. If he gets lucky enough to get to stay the night, he can lull Heath to sleep and then come downstairs to check for himself. It isn't that he doesn't trust Heath, but he wants to know the real reason Heath doesn't want him to see the inside of the room. If it really is just in progress, so be it and he can let it go. But he doesn't think it is, so that's something to consider.

"You ever get bored living out here?" he asks, scanning the photographs lining the walls.

"Hmm? No. I like it out here. It's quiet." Heath stops at the end of the hallway and turns to him. "So this is the dining room. I don't use it very much but since you're here..."

_How can he even be real?_ Wade catches him by the waist and draws him closer to steal another kiss. "You are so perfect I can't believe you're mine. God, I love you."

Heath flushes slightly. "I love you, too. And it's just Southern hospitality. Follow me."

He chuckles and nods, following his little Southern ginger into the dining room... And as soon as he has Heath asleep, he plans on opening up that bedroom door and seeing the contents for himself. He trusts Heath with his life, he does. But that doesn't mean he is never going to wonder why Heath would hide something from him, much less a room in the works. Ridiculous considering the fact that if he really was working on a room, Heath probably would have asked him around before now just to ask him for help.

It takes nothing, really, to get through dinner as calmly and smoothly as possible. The food is rich and delicious, and he makes a mental note to let Heath cook as much as he wants. When it comes to repaying him, Wade will definitely make it worth his while in the long run.

A few glasses of wine and about an hour of cuddling on the couch later, and Heath is stifling yawns against the palm of his hand and dozing off periodically. An easy suggestion from Wade—coupled with _I had too much to drink, too_—ensures he gets to stay the night.

Heath's bedroom radiates warmth as soon as they step inside, rich in creams and browns and deep reds, and Wade knows he's going to enjoy every moment of become accustomed to this room. Predictably, Heath is too exhausted to do much more than hold still while Wade strips him down to his boxers, and for a moment, Wade just wants to call off his downstairs exploration and stay cuddled up to Heath instead. Nope, not an option. Much as he loves Heath and would enjoy nothing so much as falling asleep with Heath tucked against his chest in the middle of this massive bed, he needs to know what's behind that door and he intends on finding out.

Within minutes, they are curled up in bed and Heath is lazily murmuring to him.

"'m so glad you're here. Always wanted you here." Heath yawns, uncovered, against his chest before nuzzling against him. "Always _want_ you here. With me. Not gone."

Wade chuckles softly and sifts his fingers through Heath's soft hair once again. "I want that, too, you know. To be here with you for as long as you'll have me."

"So you'll stay? When you can? And it's all right?" The hopeful smile he receives makes his heart flutter. The fact Heath is still so sweet is something he will never get used to.

"Absolutely. Wouldn't dream of staying anywhere else but right here with you. I love you." Wade cuts Heath off from speaking again with a kiss, soothing and gentle as he cradles the back of Heath's head. This is paradise, sweet and simple. All he needs to feel complete is Heath Slater.

Heath kisses back as best he can, his lips slow and his tongue lazy, and Wade pulls back to press kisses to his now-closed eyelids. Within moments, Heath drops off in his arms, and he carefully tucks him in before slipping out of bed and heading downstairs to the hallway.

Theoretically, this is wrong. He trusts Heath, but by snooping in this room, he knows he's making it hard for Heath to trust him and proving, in a way, that all the trust he has in Heath is limited. But it isn't even about that. He just wants to know why Heath is hiding an unfinished room from him—if there are any tasks left that he can do, maybe he can use some of his time off to help the work along. It's reasonable enough, and besides, Heath would never hide anything from him, right? So he twists the doorknob and finds a light switch. And freezes instantly.

The room is finished, furniture and all. And it's like something out of a dream because Wade has only heard of these types of rooms, never having the pleasure of seeing one for himself. The walls are painted yellow, predictably, and about halfway down are spotted with red, the dots connected with thin, swirling lines. The floor is lush cream carpeting; when he steps into it, he sinks in up to his ankles and whistles softly. Against the adjacent wall is a massive bed with a silver and white bedspread, completely untouched, and plush pillows with matching pillowcases. The bed frame is white wood and glossy, very pretty, with gauzy white curtains pulled back and secured to the tall posts. At the end of it sits a large white trunk with a padded top. _Padded?_ Against the doorway's wall, a dresser with a wide mirror lines one wall, painted yellow and white to match the color scheme. The two windows even have gauzy white curtains to match the bed frame, and he imagines this room gets plenty of natural light during the day.

But the "normal" furniture is hardly the reason Wade is pretty sure this came out of one of his darkest dreams. Against the far wall, position between the windows, is a low padded bench with restraints attached to the legs. It takes him an honest minute to realize it's a spanking bench.

And it isn't the only kinky pierce of furniture in the room. A St. Andrew's cross is set up on the wall across from the bed, restraints gleaming in the light. To one side of it... Are those _stocks_? And on the other side is clearly a large cage filled with pillows that, incredibly, match the color scheme. A _cage_, though? Really? He scans the rest of the room; on either side of the bed are two more pieces of furniture, a bondage rack mounted on the wall and a whipping post. For a moment, he honestly thinks he's about to pass out on the floor in shock and ecstasy.

When he turns his eyes back to the far wall, he spends a moment examining all of the implements hanging from various hooks flaking the windows. Floggers, whips, paddles, canes... A treasure trove of objects, truly, and he licks his lips slowly as he imagines using any and all of those. Not that he never has, but he's never had a chance to do it with Heath.

He listens carefully to check for movement from above, then continues into the room and walks over to the far wall to examine the toys more closely. Something catches his attention out of the corner of his eye: a waist-high restraint rack, one meant to retrain someone on their hands and knees, keeping each limb pinned and still, rendering them nothing but a fuck toy to be used.

It takes him another minute to compute that all of these racy items are located inside of a room of his boyfriend's house. What in the hell is Heath doing with all of this stuff? Wade pegged him as having submissive tendencies, but this? This is a _playroom_ worthy of anyone in the lifestyle.

The money and effort alone that must have been channeled into it in order for it to come out so clean and professional, but warm and welcoming, astounds him. And his chest aches when he realizes he's put off touching Heath intimately for all this time when his boyfriend has clearly been craving someone who will come along and be what he needs that person to be.

Heath needs someone to master him; body, mind, and soul. He wants someone to come into this room with him, to tie him up or cuff him or bind him in some way, to punish him and pleasure him, taking him to unknown heights of both. How long has it been since someone was able to give him what he wants? The fact he might have had no one is heartbreaking.

But Wade can do it. In fact, he's always wanted to do it. His cravings run dark and wild; he wants to tie someone down, dominate them and bend them to his will until he controls them. Maybe something about that is wrong and vile—he sometimes has trouble reconciling it himself—but Heath wants it. That alone is more of a balm than he ever expected.

He can do this. He _has_ to do this for the man he loves, and he will take great pleasure in it.

The fact that Heath already has the perfect set-up is just fuel for the fire. Before he leaves here, he is bringing Heath into this room, stripping him to the skin, and earning his submission.

Not just his submission, but his trust. Heath must carry some level of shame not to say anything to him about this room, but Wade will prove to him there is nothing to be ashamed of.

Submission, after all, is such a beautiful and lovely gift.

And he plans on doing everything in his power to earn that gift from Heath.

If this isn't proof they truly are perfect for each other, Wade doesn't know what is. For years, he has hidden who he is because his past lovers have responded with such horror, and Heath has been hiding from at least him—possibly for the same reason. But together, they can satisfy their cravings and balance one another. He can be the Dominant he now knows that Heath wants, and Heath can play the submissive he has craved for so many years.

So lost in his thoughts, Wade doesn't notice the soft pad of footsteps until a hand lands on his shoulder. Shocked, he turns to see Heath behind him, eyes downcast, slightly wet.

"Well," he whispers, "I guess you found out about my dirty secret, huh?"


	2. Chapter Two

_**You're The Only One For Me**_

Heath never wanted Wade to find out about this, but knowing how curious Wade is he should've known that Wade would find a way into this room. He never thought it would be this soon, and part of him had hoped to coax Wade into trying something like this before showing him the room. But now Wade knows and he's going to run out like so many men have before.

How many men has he brought to this room, hoping they would be the one who would understand what he needs and give it to him? How many men have looked at him like he's some sick, twisted pervert because he needs to be dominated to feel truly loved and cherished when having sex? It isn't his fault; his brain is wired for it and he isn't willing to continue compromising for sex that barely does anything for him. He needs the guy willing to complete this with him, and if they can't do it, then he can't be bothered to go along with it. Besides, he shouldn't have to compromise his own happiness all of the time for someone else.

But when he started dating Wade, he knew he had to put it off. Wade is a brawler in the ring, certainly, but out of the ring he's rather well-spoken and gentlemanly. What is he thinking, seeing this room of decadence and sin? Heath can only imagine, and it makes him want to curl into himself and find a dark hole to hide in for the next thirty years or so.

The last thing he wants to do is lose Wade, and that's exactly what he's going to do.

He's waiting for Wade to ask him what the fuck is wrong with him when a large hand suddenly cups under his chin, tilting his head up until he's forced to look into Wade's dark gaze. Of course, this will be the moment when he looks into Wade's eyes and sees the disgust and disbelief—only it isn't present. Instead, he finds his own eyes widening when he sees the lust burning in Wade's gaze, lust and dominance and the kind of self-control he finds so unbearably sexy. Heath whimpers softly and feels the familiar urge to fall to his knees, spread and subservient for his master's gaze. But Wade isn't his master; this urge shouldn't be here. He starts to ask something among the lines of _how much do you hate me for this_ but falls abruptly silent when Wade lays a gentle finger over his lips. He really needs to know what is going through Wade's head right now but he isn't getting anything from those eyes or the unreadable expression. Instead, all he's getting is the vibe Wade wants him naked and he isn't sure what to do with that.

Wade drifts away from him and sits down on the top of the toy trunk; Heath's throat gets tight and his mouth goes dry at the sight of Wade so casually taking a seat. Still in his clothes, Wade looks like a stern businessman and that makes Heath's knees helplessly weak. He wavers slightly on his feet, wondering if there is any way for him to explain what is going through his head right now when Wade pats his lap. _What?_ Heath eyes him uncertainly; if this is some kind of test or joke, then it needs to be over right now. But if Wade is serious... _No._ Wade can't be serious about this, no way. He doesn't even know what he's getting himself into and at best, he might give it a shot just to be nice and it ends up hellishly awkward for both of them.

"You have quite the playroom here," Wade muses, and Heath swallows when his boyfriend pats his lap again. Right, then Wade does want that. He summons what little strength he has still in his legs and walks over before lowering himself down on Wade's strong thighs. In just a pair of boxers, he feels more exposed than usual and he doesn't know why. "I've only seen ones this put together in porn. When did you have time to do this, Heath?"

"During our breaks. Came home and rush ordered everything," Heath admits quietly.

Wade hums in understanding as his arms wind around Heath's waist, binding them both together. "I never expected you to be into something like this. You never gave me that vibe."

"Well, I mean... It's not really a vibe I try to give, y'know? Not everyone has been understanding about it so I just kinda... Keep it to myself, really." Heath chews on his lip, not sure how to word things the way he wants to, but the way Wade growls softly in his ear makes his blood hot and his breath shorten. "I just wanted to find someone who would be open to the idea of doing it and I wanted to show you, but I wanted to wait and see if you ever brought it up or—"

"You were afraid of my reaction," Wade interrupts, earning a nod in response. "I can assure you that I won't be throwing you out and calling you names. This is something I understand."

Heath's eyes widen at the revelation; Wade understands this? He understands what this room means, what the same means? How can he—Oh. Heath feels his lips twist into a grimace at the thought of Wade being rejected in the same fashion he's been and his heart aches at the very idea of it. His Wade should never be made to feel guilty for his desires and wants, but it looks as though both of them have suffered this as a result of their chosen lifestyle. _Poor Wade._ He does his best to be so polite and warm and affectionate, and former lovers have turned him away because he wants the trust and control that walks hand-in-hand with this type of relationship. How can anyone have turned him away when he offered that so willingly?

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Heath shifts closer to Wade and rests his head on the Brit's shoulder, his eyes fluttering closed. "Then you know what I want you to do to me."

"I can hazard guesses, but we need to have a proper conversation about what you like before I'll truly know," Wade says, and Heath smiles to himself. So Wade _does_ understand this.

"I like a little pain but not a lot. I like marks but not permanent ones or ones that'll genuinely hurt in the morning." Heath sits up a little straighter, licking his lips. "Burning, electrifying... No. Not blood play or body fluids either. That scares me. And I don't like being choked out either."

Wade nods, cupping the back of Heath's neck, thumb ghosting over his throat. "I'd never try to cut your breathing off to that extreme. But do you like the constriction? Even just a little?"

"Just a little. So I have to really try to breathe right. But not to the point where I can't." Heath inhales shakily when Wade's thumb presses down on his windpipe, his lashes fluttering slightly.

"Good to know. Those are your hard limits?" Heath nods fervently, licking his lips. "Good to know, good to remember. Soft limits? What can I push when it comes to you?"

Oh God. Soft limits. "Um... Caning. Like, it's kinda scary. Orgasm denial. And... That thing."

Wade's eyebrows furrow as he cocks his head, no doubt trying to puzzle out those last two words. "What thing are you referring to, love? You'll have to be more specific."

"The one beside the bed." _Please, dear God, do not make me say it out loud. I just can't._

"Show me what thing." Wade's eyes glitter darkly; he's well-aware he's making Heath uneasy.

Heath swallows hard and slides off of Wade's lap, rounding the end of the bed and stopping at the sight of the silver frame with the white leather cuffs and straps. It's meant for a submissive to be tied to, rendering them completely immobile and at the mercy of their Dominant; to Heath, it's one of the sexiest things he's seen before. But he would need to trust his Dom explicitly before he allowed himself to be bound in it, and he doesn't even trust Wade that much yet.

"I think we can work up to that eventually," Wade murmurs before standing himself.

"Just not tonight," Heath says, swallowing hard as Wade sheds his tie and his button-up in smooth, fluid movements. _Delicious._ "Maybe later on but not tonight. If you don't mind."

Wade meets his eyes and smiles warmly, and Heath relaxes slightly when he realizes Wade is silently promising not the frame, not tonight. "Of course. If we're going to do this right, then we'll need safe words. Do you use red and yellow?" Heath nods, and Wade nods before reaching for the waistband of his pants. "Get naked and in position in front of me. _Now._"

"Wait. What are we doing tonight?" It takes all of Heath's self-control to remain clothed and standing; all he wants to do is strip and kneel in front of Wade. To present himself.

"Do you trust me, Heath?" Wade asks, and Heath bites his lower lip at the question because it's a really fucking hard question. "If you don't, you need to tell me before we start this."

Heath feels his throat tighten again and breathes out slowly. "It's not that I don't trust you. I do. It's just... It's been a _long_ time for me and no one's been in here to do more than look."

"No one has been in here to play with you? They all look and run off?" Wade's voice darkens and Heath can tell his boyfriend is royally pissed. That makes him feel a little calmer.

"They freak out and run. I don't know what to do." Heath shrugs, shivering when Wade sends him a smoldering gaze that says the last thing he will do is that. "Just... Humor me a little?"

Wade nods and steps out of his pants. "I'm going to tie you up and spank your pretty ass red."

"O-oh." Heath can't breathe anymore. He's pretty sure he's never going to be able to again.

"Probably with a few of those." Wade nods toward the wall. "Cuff you to the cross. Fuck you."

Heath nods and licks his lips, then reaches for the waistband of his boxers. "Works for me."

He takes his time sliding his boxers down his legs, folding them neatly and setting them at the foot of the bed before rounding it once again and kneeling at Wade's feet. The position feels so natural to him. His knees spread of their own accord, showcasing his body as he straightens his back, hands resting on his bare thighs. His eyes finds Wade's, hold the dark gaze as it slowly travels down his body and back up. The need to please Wade is overwhelming.

"Such a pretty little thing," Wade purrs, and Heath's face warms at the words.

A shudder works through his body when Wade begins walking circles around him, left only in his boxers—and the bulge is noticeable. His master must surely like what he sees.

"What are you going to call me when we're in here together?" Wade asks quietly.

Heath furrows his eyebrows, then breathes out a sigh. _Oh._ Wade wants a title. "Sir."

"Good boy. When I give you a command, you respond with _Yes, sir_. If I ask you a question, you answer and end it with _sir._ Understood?" Wade's hand lands on his shoulder roughly.

Heath jumps, then quickly nods and wets his lips. "Yes, sir. Understood, sir."

"Excellent. How long has it been exactly since you were last intimate?" Wade asks. _Direct._

"Five months before we started dating, sir." At least he knows the exact time frame.

Wade is suddenly behind him, kneeling down and pressing his bare chest to Heath's bare back. The heat is searing and startles him, but he holds perfectly still while Wade lifts the hair away from the back of his neck and presses a kiss to his skin. _Oh, fuck yes. Please._

The words are purred against his skin. "Gonna make your ass as red as your hair, love."

"Please, sir." Heath breathes out the words, whining softly when Wade abruptly stands, cutting off the lovely contact between them. _No, damn it. Come back. Please._

"Stand up, love. Hands behind your back." The command is smooth and simple to follow, but Heath still needs a breath before rising to his feet and folding his hands behind his back.

Wade drifts away from him then, walking straight toward the wall that holds so many of the toys Heath has bought over the years. Others are stashed inside of the trunk, ones that don't look as pretty hanging up on the wall. What is Wade going to use on him? Fuck, he doesn't care as long as it isn't a cane. Just the fact that Wade is doing this, that Wade _wants_ to do this and has been through the same pain and heartache he has trying to find someone to do it with, has Heath convinced he's made the correct choice in agreeing to do this with Wade. Plus, Wade cares about him enough to do this instead of running away from him or panicking. That is more than enough to tell him that Wade is the right one. Not to mention the knowledge he has that Wade does, in fact, love him. He's proven it time and time again, already agreed to move in when his Visa is sorted out, and he's doing this. Is there a better guy for Heath to choose?

"I think this will do nicely for tonight," Wade announces, and Heath glances up to see him plucking a paddle from the wall. Wide, flat, and covered in purple velvet. It was expensive but well worth it when Heath first ran his hand over it. "It's pretty."

Heath nods in agreement and watches as Wade runs a hand along the padded seat of the spanking bench before beckoning with a finger. Without hesitation, Heath crosses the floor and feels an easy smile tugging at his lips. Wade really does understand him after all.

"Bend over the bench. I want to make sure you can't move," Wade commands.

"Yes, sir." Heath bends over obediently, his stomach flat against the padding. When a hand grasps his ankle, he shifts his balance so Wade can move his ankle over to the cuff at the base of one leg. Securing it is all too easy. "Sir? I need to be warmed up before you use the paddle."

Wade's lips press a kiss to the back of his thigh. "I know, love. Have patience."

Heath nods, jumping when Wade suddenly cuffs him hard on the ass, the little burst of pain rocketing up his spine. _Yes, please._ This is what he's craved for so long. When Wade cuffs his other ankle, leaving him spread and helpless, he moans softly. "Yes, sir."

"Trust me to know what you need, Heath. Trust me to know what I'm doing. I've got you." As if to illustrate his point, Wade blankets Heath with his body, with pure heat.

Wade has him. Heath nods and allows his body to relax, lashes fluttering to rest on his cheekbones as Wade secures his wrists to the cuffs as well. Pinned down like this, he can't escape a single blow with anything but his safe words—not that he wants to. He breathes in, breathes out, letting the tension slip from his muscles while Wade's strong hands roam down his back, kneading at his skin. This is exactly what he wants: control with a touch of compassion.

"If you need me to stop at any time, you have your safe words," Wade says, the words a soft murmur of warm breath against the small of Heath's back. "Tell me what those safe words are and what they mean. If you can't, then we need to start over and go over everything again."

Good policy. Heath approves. "Red and yellow. Red stops everything instantly. Yellow means we stop and talk about what's going on but we don't stop completely." A soft kiss is his reward, followed by Wade's hand splaying across his ass. God, this is fucking incredible already.

Wade gives him no warning. His palm just suddenly comes down in a stinging smack against Heath's cheek, the force driving a little squeak from his throat. The impact causes a burn to spread through his body, fire licking at the inside of his body and darting straight to his cock. When his hand comes down a second time, Heath doesn't even bother to hold back the moan that pulls from his throat. He arches his back, pushing his ass out and grinning to himself when Wade laughs and spanks him again. Then Wade's hand smoothes over his burning skin, spreading the heat, his cock aching from the burn. This is what he's missed so fucking much, this moment of being helpless and yet having power, of burning from the inside out.

"Your skin's already starting to get rosy. Fucking beautiful," Wade compliments, and Heath squirms against the seat as the praise warms him from the inside much like the stinging pain.

"Thank you, sir," he mumbles, gasping when Wade's hand comes down on his ass again, igniting more flames that seem to lick at his skin before settling in deep. "O-oh..."

Wade chuckles softly. "Good boy. Those are the noises I like to hear."

Heath giggles softly, whimpering when Wade smacks his ass again, striking the roundest part of his ass and sending Heath's hips jolting forward. His cock rubs against the fabric of the bench seat and his breath comes out in a stuttered series of gasps at the sensation. Wade laughs softly, smoothing his hand over Heath's ass again, before delivering a series of smarting slaps.

It's good, though. It's so fucking good and Heath just pushes his ass back in a silent plea for more as he tries to regain control over his own arousal. Wade is the only one who's ever been able to drive him this far out of control, but he isn't about to complain because this is honestly the best feeling he's ever had before. How can any one man inspire so much passion in him in such a short amount of time? Maybe it has to do with the fact it's Wade, his best friend and his boyfriend. Not just some random guy, the guy he spends almost all of his time with.

Wade doesn't relent on his ass, spanking him so hard his hips jolt with every hit, pausing periodically but randomly to stroke the pain down into something more manageable, more pleasurable. And he doesn't give Heath a warning before switching from his hand to the paddle. As soon as his hand leaves Heath's rapidly warming skin, the hard, flat surface of the paddle strikes him harder than Wade's hand did. It's jarring and sudden but that's just the way he likes it and he can't disguise his moan at the force of the hit. When Wade's hand flattens against the small of his back, holding him down, he knows he's been wriggling too much for Wade's liking and fights to still himself accordingly. The paddle _thwacks_ against his skin, the pain and pleasure a dizzying combination that has him panting and whimpering. Then Wade's hand is there, soothing his skin for a moment before the hits come again, hard and too random to predict.

Then he jumps when the paddle suddenly drops down on the floor, the air whistling against his face and forcing him to open his eyes. All he can see is the room between his spread legs—and then Wade's firm, muscular form kneeling on the carpet behind him. He squeezes his eyes shut once more, blanketing one sense to increase the others. Wade's hands cupped his ass, massaging so lovingly it humbles him instantly before spreading his cheeks wide. _Shit._ He's never felt so exposed and yet he loves it. This—being at Wade's mercy, his most private places bared to Wade's gaze and the façade of no escape—is beyond erotic and all he wants from the gorgeous Brit. All he wants and _more_ because Wade's mouth is suddenly on him, lips pressed against his entrance and wringing a shocked sound from his throat. Wade is into _rimming? Really?_

"You want this?" Wade asks, and Heath opens his eyes again, telling himself to focus so he can understand exactly what Wade is asking him. Not hard when his boyfriend's lips brush against the burning skin of his ass, though. "I want to taste you, love. Do you want me to?"

"Yes, sir. Please." Heath sucks in a hard breath, closing his eyes once again. _Might as well._

Wade smacks his ass again with the flat of his hand, the unexpected pain jarring Heath and driving a little whine from his lips. "Hold still or I'll stop and you'll get the paddle again."

Heath nods jerkily and catches his breath when warm lips are against his hole again, pressing close in intimate little kisses that make him shiver. Fuck, not once when he was kissing Wade did he think about this and he's feeling stupid for not thinking about it before now. He bites down on the inside of his cheek and forces himself to hold still, fingers curling into fists at the force it takes. And Wade just keeps pressing slow, lingering kisses to his exposed skin.

"Wish you could see yourself like this. Maybe one day I'll get a camera and show you exactly what I mean." Wade's tone is light, teasing, and lighting Heath on fire.

And then he stops teasing. Heath grabs the carpet to cling to it, his eyes flying wide open as the flat of Wade's tongue suddenly drags over his hole. _Shit, shit, shit._ He whines and yanks at the carpet mercilessly, fighting to hold still while Wade licks over him again and again, creating a slow rhythm against his skin. Fuck, why has he never done this before? This is fucking incredible and Heath can barely breathe through the sensation enough to hold himself still. And the last thing he wants to do is move. As incredible as having his ass spanked is, this is better. So much better. Wade's hands keeping him spread, his tongue dragging flat across Heath's entrance before the tip traces around him. He's damn glad he knows this is one of Wade's kinks now because he's going to thoroughly enjoy indulging his Brit every time.

"Such a good boy, holding so still for me. How does this feel, love?" One of Wade's hands leaves his ass, cups his balls and massages them slowly but firmly. _Oh fuck._

Heath's eyes roll but he still manages to force out his reply. "S-so good, s-sir."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself. Especially considering this is one of my favorite things to do." Wade's tongue suddenly laps over his balls and Heath sees stars flicker in his vision for a moment. "I plan on doing it many, many times over the course of our relationship."

"Ain't gonna stop you, sir. Promise." He yanks harder at the carpet when Wade's tongue drags over his balls, along his perineum and back to his hole. Fuck, Wade is so talented.

Wade's hands spread him open again and Heath braces himself but still isn't prepared for that moment when Wade's tongue suddenly pushes inside of him. He whines helplessly, his legs trembling at being opened by slick, wet heat that licks deeper inside of him, seemingly intent on tasting every inch of him. His breath comes in sharp pants and low mewls as Wade continues slowly flicking his tongue deeper, trailing it over everything he can reach. Yeah, they are definitely doing this as much as Wade wants to do it. This is not something to say _no_ to.

He gasps when Wade spreads his cheeks wider, his tongue sliding even deeper, slicking along Heath's inner walls with such ease. Oh God, why did he ever bother to fucking wait?

When Wade pulls back, Heath can't help the little whine of disappointment and slumps against the bench at the loss. He wishes he can see Wade's face now, if only to know if he's doing things the way Wade wants him to. Then a light kiss lands in the small of his back just above his ass, hands sliding to rub soothing circles into his hips. _Yes._ The silent affirmation makes him swell with fulfillment and he smiles lazily. As long as he does this right, he'll be happy.

Then Wade's hands are suddenly on top of his, uncuffing his wrists and rubbing them gently to increase the circulation. "Good boy, Heath. I'm going to let you go now. Need a minute?"

"Yes, sir," he answers honestly, smiling slightly when Wade kisses him on the cheek.

He allows his body to rest directly on the bench while Wade moves back to uncuff his ankles, giving them the same gentle attention to make sure the circulation returns normally. Not that they're really tight enough to cut it off, but his consideration is both sweet and reassuring; he truly does know what he's doing, and Heath prefers it that way. Being able to trust Wade with his safety is important to him. He wants to trust Wade so they can play like this more often. As often as the two of them want. For Heath, that just happens to be a lot of the time.

"I want you up on the cross now," Wade says after a moment, lightly swatting his ass.

It's not enough to hurt but it gets Heath out of his own head and has him straightening, eyes fixed on the St. Andrew's cross. "Facing you or facing the cross, sir?"

"Facing it. I'm not going to fuck you on it, so you don't have to face me," Wade says.

"Sir?" Heath cocks his head. What exactly does Wade mean by what he just said?

"This is the first time we'll have had sex, Heath. I'd like to be facing you when that happens so I can watch your face. Look into those pretty brown eyes." Wade cups his chin, thumb stroking over his cheekbone and Heath nearly melts at the pure devotion in those words. No one has ever said anything like that to him before. "But I'm not making our first time with you up against the cross. Sexy as that would be, it's not... Intimate enough, for me. The bed will do for that."

"Understood, sir." Heath debates for a moment before pushing up on his toes, planting a soft kiss on Wade's cheek, allowing it to linger to convey his meaning more thoroughly. "Thank you, sir."

Wade smiles slowly and kisses his cheek back, then gives his ass another light swat. "Go up to the cross and face it. I'm going to mark up your back and ass with something from the wall."

Heath nods and approaches the cross, stretching his arms out automatically, allowing Wade to quickly cuff them against the cool wood. Before cuffing his hips, Wade disappears again and Heath frowns, unable to really look behind him to see where his boyfriend has gone. Then Wade returns, stuffing a pillow between Heath's hips and the wood. When his ankles are cuffed, Heath flushes hotly; the pillow is pinned against the wood, smooth and warm against his cock. Heaven.

"Is this comfortable enough, love?" Wade's hand brushes his hip, calluses catching on his skin.

"Yes, sir." Heath wriggles his hips a bit, pressing against the pillow more and shuddering at the sensation. And he wouldn't have thought of this. "It's more than comfortable, sir."

Wade hums softly before dropping a kiss on his shoulder. "Good. Last thing I want is for you to be hurting while we're doing this. There's good pain and bad pain. That would be bad pain."

Heath nods and bites down on his lower lip; this is the same guy he thought would see his little room and run. This is the same guy who he underestimated to the point of lumping him in with all of the other guys who made Heath feel sick and guilty for wanting what Wade is giving him right now. How could he have been so stupid? He thought he was going to lose Wade over this, and now here they are, indulging in acts he's only fantasized about for months.

He feels suddenly vulnerable, his breath coming in short gasps as his eyes start to sting before flooding with tears that spill down his cheeks. Before he can stop himself, he's squeezing his eyes shut and choking on his own sobs. But being cuffed like this, exposed, and knowing he though Wade was just like those other guys makes him feel so... Awful. It's like betrayal.

"Heath? Love?" Wade is there a moment later, hands smoothing down his back and sides before sliding around him, holding him close. "Breathe. I know. It's a lot and it's been a long time for you. Just breathe and let it come. I've got you and I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm okay. I'm okay." But he's not or he wouldn't be crying like this. It's not even that anything is _wrong_ with him. He just feels incredibly bad for assuming Wade would run off on him. Wade loves him and he returned the favor by thinking badly of him. It's just not okay.

Wade hums softly against his shoulder. "Breathe and tell me what's going on."

"I just... I thought you were going to leave when you saw this," Heath admits, swallowing hard.

"You had every right to think that, love." Wade's voice is low, soothing in his ear. "Everyone else has. I don't blame you at all. I didn't honestly know how you'd react when you found out."

Heath shakes his head. That's not it, though. "But you're not like the other guys. You... You..."

"I love you. And that's what it is, yeah? You feel bad." Wade catches his chin, tilting his head.

He's caught pleasantly off-guard by the kiss, slow and sweet and delivered with such precision it makes his stomach tighten. Between Wade's lips moving against his and the strong hand smoothing up and down his side, Heath relaxes with ease and leans back against Wade's chest, his tears slowly stopping. Wade just kisses him through it, nothing rough or insistent. Just slow, reassuring, loving. When he pulls back, Heath smiles and just leans into him. _Much better._

"You have no reason to feel bad, and I don't hold it against you that you had doubts about this. I would've, too. In fact, I did." Wade keeps leisurely caressing his side, the hand on his chin staying put, splaying along the side of his face. "It's natural, love. You were afraid, but now we're past that and you don't need to be afraid anymore. I'm here. And I love you."

"I love you, too, Wade," Heath mumbles, nuzzling under the bigger man's jaw.

Another kiss, shorter and a little rougher, and Wade disappears. He can hear the low humming sound Wade thinks he doesn't make when he's browsing before it stops. The sudden sound of leather fronds snapping sharply makes Heath jump; Wade's picked out a flog, then. Good choice.

Wade's hand slides down his back, branding his skin with the heat. "I'm going to prove to you that you belong to me. And only me. No one else will ever touch you."

"Yes, sir." God, that's exactly what he wants. To simply belong. To not have to worry anymore.

And now he knows that Wade is the one who is going to give that to him. The idea of Wade possessing him, marking him, owning him... That's what he wanted from the beginning.

Yet again, no warning. But it's better that way, the sudden kiss of leather straps on his back, lightly licking at his skin. Just leather doesn't hurt very much; any pain is too easily diffused and he's left with just the heat zinging through his skin, straight to his cock until he starts grinding his hips against the pillow. And Wade doesn't let up, just keeps flogging his back, trailing down over his ass, the backs of his thighs until Heath whines and squirms against the cross. The heat builds and builds, flooding his body, centering to a firm ache in his cock, his balls straining against the pressure. And it's more than usual because it's Wade doing this to him, ramping him up until he can barely breathe through the pleasure ricocheting through his body.

The sound of the flog being thrown makes him jump, and Heath yelps when Wade is suddenly pressed against him from behind, trailing kisses along one of his outstretches arms. Wade easily undoes the cuff, keeping his wrist pinned in place as the kisses grow into little licks and nips that make Heath's stomach tighten in reaction. Fuck, Wade is incredible at this.

"You belong to me, love. No one else. And I will _not_ share you." Wade's words are all hot breath and lips teasing his ear, making Heath whine and try to push back against him. "If anyone else touches you or even _tries_ to touch you, I will fuck him up and remind him who you belong to." His other hand at Heath's other wrist, freeing it from the cuff only to pin it to the wood. It's such a strange sensation and yet Heath adores it and wants it more. "No one else will ever touch your body. If I catch someone so much as looking at you, I will tear him into pieces. Because you are _mine_ to love and cherish, _mine_ to please, and I will not let anyone else have this experience but me." A hot kiss just under his jaw. "Tell me if you understand me, Heath."

"I understand you, Wade." And it's everything he's ever wanted to hear all at once.

Wade kneels then, uncuffing his ankles and pulling him away from the cross. Heath stumbles at first, his balance knocked by the fact he's been pinned to the cross for so long, but Wade doesn't give him time to find it again. Instead, the gorgeous Brit simply literally does what he's figuratively done from the beginning: he sweeps Heath off of his feet.

Being carried over to the bed, cradled against Wade's chest, his body still singing from Wade's treatment... Heath doesn't know what to think. All he knows is that this moment is one he's been waiting for since the very beginning and now he's finally getting it. He's been tolerating Wade's slow behavior, telling himself it's just the Brit's way of courting him or whatever, but now he gets to tumble Wade between the sheets with him and he's craving it viciously. He wants to be spread, filled, and fucked until he can't breathe properly. He wants his legs wrapped tightly around Wade's waist, drowning in kisses while Wade finally takes him.

And when Wade lays him so slowly on the bed, careful of his back, Heath loses it.

He threads his fingers through Wade's thick hair and pulls him down for a kiss, tumbling the larger man onto him and catching him around the waist with one leg. Wade's stronger, can easily fight free, but Heath silently rejoices when instead of pulling away, Wade relaxes against his body and deepens the kiss, grinding his erection against Heath's with a low groan.

"So fucking sexy, love," he whispers against Heath's lips, and Heath shudders in response.

"Please," he finds himself whispering, arching his hips up, silently begging for more. "Wade, please." His face flushes, his voice coming out in breathy whines.

Wade chuckles softly and kisses him again, a light brush of lips before propping himself up on his hands. "Absolutely. Do you have lube somewhere in this room?"

"Mhm." Heath takes a deep breath, reaching for his words. "Dresser. Top left drawer."

Wade nods and leaves the bed for only a moment, all elegance and grace as he strides over to the dresser and opens the drawer. Then he turns, giving Heath a teasing little smirk before shucking his boxers. _Oh, holy fuck._ Heath props himself up on his elbows to watch, chest heaving.

"Like what you see, love? You've seen it before." Wade's voice is so dark, low and teasing.

True. The Nexus locker room _is_ pretty cramped. "Not like this, though. Not... Not like this."

"Know what you mean." Wade crawls up onto the bed, and Heath shudders. "It's not the same."

"Please. _Please._" Heath falls back on the bed, splaying his thighs invitingly wide.

Wade hums and settles between his legs, twisting the lid off of the bottle of lube and Heath closes his eyes, gasping when Wade presses a finger inside of him. It's been so long but fuck if it doesn't feel good being stretched open like this. Before Wade gets to three, he's writhing.

He opens his eyes again when Wade removes his fingers, spreading wider as the head of Wade's leaking, slicked cock presses against his hole. _Fuck, yes. Please, yes._ He stutters and spreads wider, offering all he can, crying out when Wade presses inside of him in one long thrust that leaves him nearly breathless. Yes, he needs this. Just this, just made. He's so fucking tight, too, but Wade still thrusts inside, working him open and stretching him farther than he's been stretched before. But it's Wade and that makes the burn so good, so sweet, so _perfect._

"You're so tight, so hot. It's never felt this good before," Wade praises, and Heath's heart and soul go light and fluttery at the words as he reaches for the bigger man.

"Thank you," he mumbles, pulling Wade down for a kiss. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Wade grins and kisses him again, dragging it out, nudging at his lips until Heath opens to him. "You're welcome, Heath. Now just relax and accept your reward."

Heath nods and does as he's told—relaxing into the sheets and tangling his fingers in Wade's hair once again. Keeping him down here will keep the pace slower, more leisurely, and even if he's desperate to come, he wants it to be slow and sweet. He wants to savor this first moment of having Wade deep inside of him, filling him and fulfilling him so perfectly. They can go hard and fast later, when it's not the first time and, at least to Heath, one of the most important.

Wade's forehead presses against his, warm breath tickling his lips as Wade slowly pulls out, and Heath's still so tight that the friction is incredible. He drags in a ragged breath and nuzzles his face against Wade's, needing the contact to anchor him while Wade continues his slow pace, helping Heath's body get used to the intrusion and slowly welcome it.

His hands drift down Heath's sides, one bracing beside Heath's hip while the other slides into the small of his back and urges his hips up. Understanding, Heath wraps his legs right around Wade's waist, changing the angle and instantly the slow slide of Wade's cock inside of him is so much easier, so much better, making his nerves catch fire and burn.

Relief comes when Wade increases the pace, keeping his hand against Heath's back, angling him just so and thrusting deeper inside of him. It's unlike anything Heath has ever felt and he moans helplessly as he opens himself fully to the man he loves. When Wade slides over his spot, Heath's eyes roll back in his head and he flops back against the sheets, held up only by Wade's hand. Above him, he hears the soft chuckle followed by a gentle kiss laid upon his lips, a hint of desire and passion before Wade stops holding back and slams into him.

"Oh, fuck!" Heath's hips jump up of their own accord, bucking against Wade's, craving that sensation again. And Wade grasps his hips tightly, another hard thrust dragging him over Heath's prostate and wringing another cry from Heath's throat.

Relentless, Wade finds the harder pace and starts drilling into him with abandon, keeping his hand firmly on Heath's back and making it impossible for Heath to truly writhe away. Not that he wants to. Wade inside of him is better than he imagined it ever could be, stretching him to the point of almost-pain that blooms into heated pleasure as it courses through his body.

He nips at Heath's lips, catching them with his teeth and tugging, nibbling, insistently turning them a deep shade of red. "Breathe for me. Don't pass out. Breathe, Heath."

Heath breathes out harshly but nods and starts forcing himself to breathe, which only deepens the sensation of being filled and fucked. His cock is throbbing against his stomach, impossibly hard, while Wade keeps hitting his spot so hard it makes stars burst in his eyes.

Then Wade pulls back and away from him, and Heath moans helplessly—funny, he'd just wanted it slow and soft but God, it's so much _better_ rough and fast. Strong hands grip his hips, lifting them from the mattress, controlling his movements easily and Wade starts pounding into him, drawing breathy cries in response. It's all Heath can manage, his words having totally escaped him and he just lies there and lets Wade take him the way he wants to.

Then Wade stops and leans down, pressing errant kisses along his collarbones, up his throat and along his jaw, following the path to his lips. He's not moving, just lying hard and heavy inside of Heath while their tongues twist together in a slow, sinful dance. One hand leaves Heath's hip, closing around his cock and lightly jerking, and Heath whines against Wade's lips, trying to thrust up into his palm to get some relief. God, he's about to fall fucking _apart._

"You're going to come for me, love. Hard and fast. Yes?" Wade twists a little, just a light wringing and Heath's pretty sure he isn't going to breathe again anytime soon.

But Wade asked him a question, damn it. "Yes. _Please, yes._"

Wade growls in approval and pulls out of him almost entirely, then thrusts back in so hard Heath has to scream. But it's not pain, it's mind-numbing pleasure. Wade pins his hips down, holding him prone and fucking into him, filling him, possessing him and owning him in ways he only fantasized about having. Before Heath can complain, one of those hands wraps back around his cock and starts furiously jerking him off, not hard enough to hurt but just hard enough to add the slightest bit of the pain he needs, making him come undone faster and faster.

"Heath, now!" Wade commands, and Heath screams as his orgasm rips through him, his hips bucking wildly, out of control as hot come splashes across his stomach. He can't even breathe and Wade is still fucking him, his body screaming at being so oversensitized.

And then Wade shouts and fills him, collapsing on top of him, all weight and warmth and pure fucking muscle. Heath purrs, nuzzling against Wade's neck, spent wholly.

He's still lying there, prone, when Wade pulls out and rolls him onto his stomach. Just lying there, enjoying it, as Wade retrieves a bottle of oil and starts massaging it into his back and ass, soothing the irritated skin and making him feel oh-so-warm. Then Wade wipes him down with a cool cloth before helping him slip under the covers, joining him a moment later.

"Love you, Heath," Wade whispers, and all Heath can do is mumble out a reply. "I know. Sleep, love. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Because Wade isn't going anywhere. And that knowledge alone helps Heath drift off to sleep.


End file.
